onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Accino
| }} Don Achino is the patriarch of the Achino Family and the main antagonist from the Ice Hunter Arc. He was designed by Oda personally. Appearance Achino is a large, obese man, with tiny arms and legs, who resembles a jungle tribesman, with a bearded face and a mustache that ends in two curls. His hair has four upright square edged ends that almost look like jungle leaves. His eyes are always covered by a pair of circular sunglasses, and he has big earrings that have little pendants hanging from them. He has a tie that is, apparently, somehow attached onto his chest via a clasp-like object shaped like the Achino Family's insignia. The tie is bright red and has a teeth-like design on it, possibly to complete the clasp with the other part of the Jolly Roger-like symbol. The insignia also appears on a black band on the front of Achino's loincloth, which is made up by colorful orange and purple feathers. The Don also carries a belt over his right shoulder, with several cigars attached to it, and sports orange mocassins. Personality Don Achino is generally a calm and laid back type of guy. He prefers mostly to lazily lie down on his sofa and drink away. He however is a rather impatient and short tempered man. If things don't go well or fast enough, he would usually get very angry. Don Achino is also rather fond of his collection of captured pirate flags. He enjoys passing the time by looking at them while he drinks. He also enjoys making it bigger with every single pirate flag, he and his family captures. He however becomes extremely furious if his collection is harmed in any way. Relationships As the patriarch of the Achino Family, Don Achino is well respected and loved by his children. They would do anything to please him. Don Achino's children however are extremely afraid of his temper. Because the Don ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi and produces dangerously high amounts of heat when he is angry, his children try their best to keep him calm and happy at all times. The Don however loves his family very much. Seeing them defeated or otherwise makes him very mad.One Piece Anime - Episode 333, Don Achino is seen getting mad at the sight of his family defeated. Abilities and Powers As the patriarch of the Achino Family, Don Achino has high authority over his children and the business they run. Nearly everything that his family does has to be overseen by him in order for them to function well. Devil Fruit Don Achino ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi and has the ability to produce vast amounts of heat from his body.One Piece Anime - Episode 332, Don Achino reveals that he ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi to Zoro. With this ability, he is able to withstand the vast cold temperatures of Hyoukaidou. While the rest of his family have to wear at least some sort of clothing to warm themselves in Hyoukaidou, the Don is able to wear nearly nothing and not be affected one bit by the cold. He even isn't even affected by the slab of ice that he usually lies on his sofa like a cushion. This Devil Fruit ability also gives the Don to melt things with high amounts of heat in the middle of his hands.One Piece Anime - Episode 326, Don Achino is seen lying down nearly naked on a slab of ice like a cushion.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Don Achino is seen both boiling his glass of wine and then melting it with the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi. History Don Achino was looking at his collection of pirate flags when his children came in. With them attending, Achino celebrated his birthday party. After being told of his children's plan to give to him the Straw Hats' bounty as his birthday present, Achino toasted for his children's success and started the hunt for the Straw Hats.One Piece Anime - Episode 327, Don Achino toasts for his children's success and starts the hunt for the Straw Hats. Later, Don Achino was reported by his eldest son, Kanpachino, that the Straw Hats' ship had somehow managed to escape Hyoukaidou. Achino however reassured his son not to worry and said that they should simply capture the Straw Hats' flag to rectify the situation. His orders were then passed onto from Kanpachino to Achino's youngest daughter, Lilo.One Piece Anime - Episode 328, Don Achino tells his son, Kanpachino, to take the Straw Hats' flag to rectify the situation. He is then seen drinking, waiting for his "present". He glimpses Zoro go past the window, but Kanpachino says he's probably too drunk. He is afterwards seen lying on an iceberg, being very irritated at Kanpachino,that the flag is not there yet and he cant even start the party without them. Kanpachino is then called away by Brindo and the Don is left alone. He is confronted by Zoro, with whom he takes a drink. He brags about his pirate flag collection, just as one of Lilo's flying birds bring in the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger, to Zoro's chagrin. Don Achino then asks: "A pretty flag, don't you think so too.....120,000,000 bounty-head, Roronoa Zoro?". He then prepares to fight Zoro,who slashed at him with his sword, but the strike passes through him. Then Achino gets mad, because Zoro almost cut one of his flags. His children arrive, but are unable to calm him. In order for Zoro not to anger Don Achino even more, they dispose of him through the use of a trap door. But even so they are unable to contact him and call to Brindo and Kanpachino for help. They arrive and manage to persuade him to cool down, just as Luffy reaches Lovely Land and shouts for his flag. Don Achino watches him near and visibly cools down, eager for a fight. After his children are beaten, he walks out into the cold and prepares to face off Luffy. Luffy confronts the Don and demands his flag. The Don becomes angry and "heats up." Luffy tries to punch him, but the Don can heat up any part of his body and so Luffy can't land a single hit. However, Luffy then uses a slab of ice and rams it into Achino with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Meanwhile, Puzzle fights Kanpachino and manages to defeat him. At the same time, his crew secure their ship, which was being stolen by the Domo Penguins. As the fight progresses,the Don gets even more angry and Lovey Land starts to melt. He utilizes his power at 5.500 degrees and begins throwing "atsuyaki eggs" (heatballs) at Luffy. When this proves still fruitless,the Don amazes Luffy with "Atsu Atsu Gatling" a copy of Luffy's technique, though the punches themselves don't hit Luffy,only the generated heatballs do. After a long fight, Luffy uses Gear Second in order to end it quickly. He punches Achino and manages to throw him into the Achino Family's castle building. The majority of the flags from Achino's room are either burnt or left flying in the air. Chopper (who arrived here before with Puzzle and Jirou) found the Straw Hats' flag, but in the commotion took another one instead. Don Achino, after seeing what was left of his collection, uses his nose to gust hot air and propel himself to the ground, where he swears to get Luffy with his own hands. As Luffy and the Don fight on, Lovely Land melts away before their eyes. Soon, the temperature heats up so much that a rift in the iceberg appears, full of lava, that was released earlier during the fight, into which the Don falls. However, thanks to the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi, he is able to survive and heat up even more, to 10,000 degrees. He then proceeds to attack Luffy, trying to make him fall into the lava. He doesn't succeed, thanks to Nami's Cool Balls cooling a patch of lava into stone, but he then proceeds to laugh at Luffy's dreams and about pirates risking their lives for "such a stupid thing" like a pirate flag. This finally causes Luffy to be serious and somehow enables him to actually physically punch the Don, without burning, hurling him into the ruins of Lovely Land, defeating him. This may have been possible due to Luffy subconsciously activating "Haki", much like in One Piece Movie 7, with Gear Second. The Straw Hats then depart, seeing as Hyoukaidou begins to rip apart, and ensure to put the flag on the ship before Luffy notices that it is gone. Meanwhile, on the Achino Family's ship, Arabelle apologizes to Lilo for ignoring her and the entire family (minus Kanpachino) present their Papa with his birthday cake, which the Don mistakes for Luffy's straw hat and heat up so much that he burns through the iceberg on which he is floating. References External Links * Don (honorific) - Wikipedia article about Achino's title Site Navigation Category:Achino Family Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Smokers Category:Non-Canon Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users